1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frame moving devices and more particularly pertains to a new frame moving device for assisting a person in the movement of a wall frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of frame moving and alignment devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,979 describes an aligning bracket device for aligning pre-cast concrete structures. Another type of alignment device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,255. A device for moving floor boards during the construction of a wood floor is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,017.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device and method that assists a person in moving a wall frame. Such a device would be used when aligning a wall frame with a particular wall line or could also be used when positioning the wall frame in a perpendicular relationship with a fixed wall frame. The device could be used to hold the wall frame in place while it is being secured.